


Their Sign

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, South Park
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the late 1980s, a large group of strangers came to South Park. By the time they left, the little mountain town welcomed fifteen tiny new residents. As those children got older, odd things began to happen around them.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Red, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

If you've ever read a book about the Greek gods, you know they have many children, often with folks other than their spouses. They come down to Earth, charm a mortal man or woman and have a child with them. In the late 1980s, that's exactly what happened in the little mountain town of South Park, Colorado.

South Park, as it wasn’t the most touristy place, didn’t often receive a large group of new people in town. Most of the older residents were a bit wary of them, but not much else. They had seen all types before, so they paid little mind to the strangers that arrived. Those who owned businesses were happy to see some fresh faces to make money off of. The young adults, mostly recent college graduates, newlyweds, or parents of young children, were very intrigued.

It was a group of fifteen that arrived around the same time. Although most of them didn’t spend time with, or even talk to each other, you could tell they at least knew one another. Every one of them had a similar air to them, as if they all grew up in the same area. 

The strangers left soon after their arrival. They had certainly made quite the impression on many of the young men and women of the quiet little mountain town. Months after their departure, South Park welcomed new tiny residents.

Fifteen, to be exact.

The children of the male residents arrived in baskets on their fathers' doorsteps. That fact, however, was forgotten rather quickly.

As the fifteen infants aged into toddling years, and then childhood, strange things began to happen around them. 

The Tucker boy was sitting next to an outlet when it started sparking rapidly, causing a small electrical fire in his house. His parents blamed faulty wiring and called the electrician. The TV set at the Marsh's changes channels whenever their youngest walks by it. They blamed the cable company, but never contacted them. Who has time to talk to a cable company? Mr. Stotch has to mow his lawn much more often than he probably should, but it just springs up so fast compared to his neighbors. He boasts about how good his soil is. The little Stevens girl can get anything she wants just by smiling and asking. Her parents just call her a charmer.

All 11 of the other children have similar things happen. Their parents just explain them away.

That is until the satyrs came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Stan Marsh.

Stan is convinced now, more than ever, that he has really seen it all. Forget aliens, talking towels, or eldritch horrors that try and eat everyone on your school bus. What Stan was focused on this fine Tuesday morning was the goat people walking down the street. They were going around, knocking on doors, like some kind of missionaries.

“Yeah, that makes sense, goat Mormons,” Stan says aloud. He’s alone in his bedroom, looking out from his window.

Stan Marsh, before he caught a glimpse of the creatures out his window, was getting ready for school. He is about to move away from the window to call Kyle when he hears it. A knock on his front door. His mom answers it, and he throws open his window so he can listen to their conversation. 

“Hello there, can I help you?” asks Sharon Marsh.

The half-goat hesitates, clears his throat and says, “Ah, yes. Does this happen to be the Marsh residence, ma’am?” His voice sounds gravelly, and a bit nervous.

Stan decides that he needs a better view of what’s going on so he prepares to head downstairs. He closes his window, pulls on a hoodie, and runs to the stairwell.

He rushes down the top half of the stairs, and stops, keeping himself out of sight from the door. How is his mom not freaking out at the dude with goat legs? But for now, it’s Stan’s turn to freak out when he hears his name come out of the thing’s mouth.

“Is your son Stanley home?” he asks Stan’s mother.

Now, Stan likes to consider himself a rational person. So, like the rational person he is, he bolts down the rest of the stairs, into the kitchen and out the back door. In his rush, his mind refuses to acknowledge that both the blender and microwave kicked on as he ran past.

Instead of risking using the front gate, he scales the wood fence in record time into his best friend Kyle’s yard. A warm wave of relief washes over him when he sees Kyle and his little brother Ike sitting in the kitchen through the sliding glass door.

He throws the door open, and slams it shut once he’s inside.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Kyle asks, very obviously concerned about his friend's panic.

“Kyle, man,” Stan panted out, “look outside.”

After casting a doubtful, yet worried, look at Stan, Kyle does get up to look out the window. However, Ike makes it there first.

“I don’t see anything,” says Ike.

Kyle and Stan make it to the window. Kyle’s eyes visibly widen as he gets a glimpse out the window. He takes a step back into Stan’s chest.

“Oh, what the fuck,” Kyle mutters under his breath. Louder, he asks, “Ike, you seriously don’t see them?”

Ike gives him a funny look and disappears back into the kitchen. Stan looks back after him, but Kyle keeps his eyes glued to the window.

Stan grabs Kyle by his upper arms, guiding him away from the window.

“Kye, one of them was at my door talking to my mom. What is happening?”

Although a rare occurrence, Kyle seemed to be at a loss for words. He leaned more of himself into the taller boy.

"Kyle?"

He still did not respond to his best friend. Instead, he pulled away and went for the stairs.

"What are you doing, dude?" Stan, becoming very concerned for the red head, asked.

"Getting ready for school."

Stan paused. He had to go to school. If he skipped his mom would totally flip out. Still, he would have to go back to his house to grab his school bag. The noirette moves back towards the window. As if they had never been there, the creatures were nowhere in sight.

He headed back home.

\---

The wait at the bus stop was strangely silent this morning. No bickering, no joking, no random conversations. Nothing. Silence.

Four boys, not knowing what to say to each other, but each knowing what they saw that morning, stand in a line. Just like they do every morning.

When the bus finally gets to their stop, they all file on and they are on their way to South Park elementary school.

The first half of their day passes by normally. Around half of their sixth grade class seems a bit shaken, however. 

As their teacher, Mr. Owens, drones on about that day's math lesson, Mr. Mackey comes into the classroom.

"Hello children, I've been informed that some of you have been selected for a special program, m'kay. I need the following students to come with me to the front of the school. M'kay," Mackey rambles off the names of Stan's friends, as well as Craig's group, and 5 of the girls.

They all follow him to the front doors of the school.

Kenny, seeming more chipper from this morning, was holding Eric's hat up over his head as they walked. Eric was trying to get him to trip with his legs. Kenny wasn't a tall kid by any means, but he wasn't as short as Cartman. Kyle walked close to Stan, quiet.

The counselor digs a small piece of paper out of his front pocket and reads, "You have all been selected for a special trip from the superintendent of the district and will be taken to New York. M'kay. Your parents have all signed off on the trip and the bus is here for all of you now." 

As Mr. Mackey reaches the end of the note, he looks almost confused, as if this is his first time hearing of this. If that was the case, though, he gets over it rather quickly.

There is a commotion among the fifteen sixth graders. Most are confused, some are angry (Eric). Clyde sounds like he's on the edge of tears.

The next ten minutes or so is a rush of a bus being filled, and a bus leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so, this was born out of hyperfixations that I've mostly moved on from, so I may continue this but I lost interest for the moment.


End file.
